Dormammu
: "He is the Cosmic Conqueror, the Destroyer of Worlds. A being of infinite power and endless hunger, on a quest to invade every universe and bring all worlds into his Dark Dimension. And he hungers for Earth most of all." : ― Wong Dormammu is a primordial, inter-dimensional entity who wields apocalyptic levels of supernatural power and is the ruler of the Dark Dimension. Dormammu convinced Kaecilius to use his power to destroy the Masters of the Mystic Arts and bring the Dark Dimension to Earth. Before Dormammu could complete his plans, he was confronted by Doctor Strange, who used the Eye of Agamotto to trap Dormammu in an endless time loop until he agreed to leave Earth and take Kaecilius with him. Biography Seeking Dominance Deal with the Zealots The primordial creature known as Dormammu is a trans-dimensional life form that lives within the Dark Dimension. Wielding frighteningly tremendous supernatural power of apocalyptic proportions, Dormammu seeks to conquer every dimension of the Multiverse, including the Earth. To achieve this, he managed to employ contact with Kaecilius, a rogue member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts who had become disillusioned with the Ancient One's ideals. The two struck up a deal, with Kaecilius agreeing to gather the necessary items to enable the Dark Dimension to come to Earth. Meeting Doctor Strange As they had planned, Kaecilius destroyed two of the three Sanctums and finally with the Hong Kong Sanctum now vulnerable, Dormammu was now free to do as he had always desired, to fuse the Dark Dimension with Earth and destroy it. However, Doctor Strange, a new member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, flew into the Dark Dimension to confront him, claiming he had come to bargain for Earth's protection. Angered at this, Dormammu quickly killed Strange by blasting him with energy, but to his confusion, Strange reappeared on the Dark Dimension surface, repeating himself. Perplexed, Dormammu killed Strange again only to have him reappear, repeating his intention. Stunned, Dormammu demanded to know what was happening; the Doctor revealed he had used the Eye of Agamotto and the Infinity Stone hidden inside it to create an infinite time loop. As Strange intended to force Dormammu to relive the moment, Dormammu decided to kill Strange only to realise that it would take forever unless he agreed to his demands. Enraged, Dormammu killed Strange again, only for him to return again. Strange explained that this was the only trap Dormammu could not escape from, since the Dark Dimension was a place beyond time itself and therefore Dormammu had no power over it. Dormammu continued to kill Strange repeatedly until he couldn't stand the entrapment any longer and began begging Doctor Strange to end the time loop. Strange then gave Dormammu a choice that on the condition that he'll banish himself and the Zealots from Earth forever. Dormammu did this, while also turning the Zealots and Kaecilius into Mindless Ones and dragging them into the Dark Dimension to live in agony forever, and kept his own word, sealing the portal between the dimensions to never return. Powers and Abilities Powers * Dark Dimensional Manipulation: As the absolute ruler of the Dark Dimension, Dormammu has absolute control over the Dark Dimension, with the dimension itself warping to form his face and even form other body parts, such as a hand. He uses the dimension's power as a weapon, utilising it to constantly kill Doctor Strange over and over again, either with energy blasts or by manipulating the very ground he stood on, when the latter trapped him in an infinite time loop using the Time Stone. His influence also stretched beyond the confines of his realm to those who used his power, such as the Zealots, which caused their deformities. He was also able to rapidly turn his followers into decayed, fossil like figures with glowing red symbols of the Dark Dimension on their heads, before making them fly up into the Dark Dimension. * Power Bestowal: Dormammu bestowed mystical powers to Kaecilius and his Zealots from the Dark Dimension, making them powerful enough to challenge the strength of the Ancient One herself. They notably gained the ability to fold space without being inside the Mirror Dimension, which allowed them to form Space Shards. However, his bond to his followers also allowed him to absorb them into his Dark Dimension at will, causing them to rapidly turn into decayed, fossil like figures with glowing red symbols of the Dark Dimension on their heads. * Superhuman Strength: Dormammu possesses immeasurable levels of strength due to his size and spacial warping abilities, shown when he manifested a colossal hand to easily crush Doctor Strange as if he were an insect. * Immortality: The Dark Dimension is a timeless entity, thereby resulting in Dormammu being a primordial immortal, with the Ancient One describing him as a precursor to time itself. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Mystical Entities Category:Villains